


The Sword Arm

by KNO108



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNO108/pseuds/KNO108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just kind of a reworking of the S support ranking for Owain & Female Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword Arm

"SACRED STONES!"Owain yelled as he slashed out at a tree.  
“RADIANT DAWN!” he yelled as he slashed out at a makeshift training dummy again and again.  
“Uh…Owain?” Morgan softly asked as she poked his back.  
He turned around surprised, swinging out with his sword arm at Morgan. Thankfully she had fairly decent reflexes from fighting in the war that had been going on, and dodged it.  
“Owain! You could have killed me!”   
“Ha…ha. Sorry, Morgan.” he said rubbing the back of his head. “So, what did you want anyway?’ he asked.  
“I came to find you since you had been gone for a while. It’s dangerous to go out training alone, what if you got surrounded by enemy soldiers?”  
“I know. I know.” he replied, blushing slightly at the fact that she was worried about him. Whenever he was around her he always felt a little self concious. How could this bubbly little brown haired girl get him so flustered?  
“Uh, hellooo? Earth to Owain, anybody in there?” Morgan asked while jumping up and down.  
“Oh sorry, “  
“Come on, let’s go back to camp,” she said, grabbing his hand.  
He felt his face turning red. It felt as if his feelings were coming to a boil.  
His mind went blank as his sword arm grabbed Morgan around the middle and pulled her into an embrace.  
“O-Owain?”, said Morgan. Her voice muffled against his body.  
“Yeah?”  
“Why are you h-hugging me?”  
“I dunno. I did it on accident. No. More like my sword arm did it.”  
Giggles erupted from Morgan.  
She pulled her head from his chest to where she was looking at him and said, “You’re so funny Owain. That’s why I like you so much. You can always make me laugh.”  
“Y-you like me?” he asked, flustered.  
“Well yeah. Why do you think I always want to spend so much time with you? That’s also why I played along with the whole fated partner thing. More than anything I just want to always be with you.”  
He broke off the embrace, and dug around in his pocket, until he found what he was looking for.  
“Then, will you take my mother’s ring? And marry me?”  
Tears welled up in Morgan’s eyes as she nodded her head.  
He placed the ring on her finger, they exchanged a kiss, and then walked back to the camp hand in hand.


End file.
